Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder device in which a piston is displaced under a supply action of a pressure fluid, and which is capable of causing a rod to move in both an axial direction and a direction of rotation.
Description of the Related Art
The present applicant, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 05-052304, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 05-052305, and Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 06-053804, has proposed a cylinder device used for clamping a workpiece or the like, and which is capable of causing both linear displacement and rotational displacement of a piston rod under a supply action of a pressure fluid.
In such a cylinder device, a piston is disposed movably in the interior of a cylinder tube, a piston rod is connected to the piston, and a portion of the piston rod is made to project out from a rod cover installed on an end portion of the cylinder tube. Together therewith, a guide pin is engaged in a guide groove that is formed on an outer circumferential surface of the piston rod. In the guide groove, a side thereof opposite to the piston is formed in a straight line shape along an axial direction, and the guide groove is formed to turn gradually in a circumferential direction toward the side of the piston.
In addition, when the piston rod moves under the supply of a pressure fluid, under an engagement action between the guide pin and the guide groove, initially the piston rod is displaced in a linear manner, and by reaching a location where the guide groove turns, the piston rod is displaced along the axial direction while undergoing rotation.